parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Box Turtle
Box turtles are North American turtles of the genus Terrapene. Although box turtles are superficially similar to tortoises in terrestrial habits and overall appearance, they are actually members of the American pond turtle family (Emydidae). The twelve taxa which are distinguished in the genus are distributed over four species. They are largely characterized by having a domed shell, which is hinged at the bottom, allowing the animal to close its shell tightly to escape predators. Box Turtle Species *Common Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina) *Coahuilan Box Turtle (Terrapene coahuila) *Mexican Box Turtle (Terrapene mexicana) *Spotted Box Turtle (Terrapene nelsoni) *Ornate Box Turtle (Terrapene ornata) *Yucatán Box Turtle (Terrapene yucatana) Gallery Turtle, eastern box.jpeg Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-3429.jpg|Bambi 2 (2006) Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) Box_Turtle (Wild Kratts).png TLH Turtles.png Dexter's Lab Box Turtle.jpg PPG Turtles.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-4779.jpg|The Princess and the Frog (2009) IMG_4610.PNG IMG 0811.PNG IMG 4811.PNG IMG 9860.PNG IMG 0145.JPG BR turtle.0133.jpg IMG 0403.JPG IMG 6473.PNG Screenshot 2018-07-25 at 2.31.28 PM.png Dr-seuss-cat-in-the-hat-note-cards-by-graphique-4-various-designs-20-cards-envelopes 3381 500.jpg Toothy's Turtle.jpg Shelley Turtle.png P&F Turtle.png KND Turtle.jpeg Star meets Eastern Box Turtle.png LPZ Turtle.png TVDinner screencap2.png Alphabet Train.jpg 20190110 224014.jpg G-1941-04-18-turtle.png|Baggage Buster (1941) G-1941-04-18-animals.png G-1941-04-18-animals02.png eastern box turtle dreamworks.jpg Verne (3).png Verne in Over the Hedge.jpg Verne in the Over the Hedge Shorts.jpg Verne.jpg Verne Turtle.jpg Two Eastern Box Turtles.png Flynn the Box Turtle.jpeg Turtle in hugo lek och lar 4 den magiska trolldrycken.png Safari Island Turtle.png Blue's Clues Turtle.png Jumpstart toddlers songbook 03.png home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg|Home on the Range (2004) Nature Cat Box Turtles.png PITBWW Turtle.png Pac-Man S01E24 Turtle.png HTF Turtle.png Rileys Adventures Box Turtle.jpg SC1_Bentley.png|Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (2002) Reptiles erinv.png D.I.G.I.T..jpeg O.C.T.O..jpeg R.E.P.T.A.R..jpeg B.E.A.S.T..jpeg C.O.G.S.W.O.R.T.H..jpeg K.E.T.T.A..jpeg A.M.E.T.H.Y.S.T..jpeg S.N.A.P.T.R.A.P..jpeg S.T.A.R.-B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y..jpeg G.O.A.T..jpeg SC2 Bentley.png|Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2004) Riley and Elycia meets Box Turtle.jpg Books MM Animals.jpg Links Hijinks Turtle.jpg E0225A70-0EA6-414E-B9F0-5B8541906D2B.jpeg 33F4D95B-A2D6-4DAF-81FB-7A2E06B39C16.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (10).jpeg B4DFA688-AA81-47B1-88FA-5D1D758BFF58.jpeg FA7390DD-2486-4831-AEA8-87AC09E4B255.jpeg 86851BDB-FACC-49D4-A64D-AC0A5E96F9EB.jpeg 84862CF9-FAC8-409D-AC1D-39EA5E346C64.jpeg AFD8D27F-797F-43CB-B464-F8923E6D3D85.jpeg 3A4F7F33-E021-4F6C-981C-00AFCE413E30.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Turtles Category:Bambi Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Rataldo Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:B.C. Animals Category:IDog World Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Dr. Seuss Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Bone Animals Category:I Wonder If Dragons Are Real Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:Martin Mystery Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Alone Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Hugo: The Secrets of the Forest Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Nature Cat Animals Category:Peep in The Big Wide World Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Pac-Man Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals